To Fix You
by RENAImochi
Summary: After the death of his family, Misaki could only be grateful that his soon-to-be husband was there for him and for once he felt that nothing could go wrong. If only...If only that crash never happened...
1. Chapter 1: Granite

He felt numb.

"What?"

Devoid of feeling.

"What do you mean?"

Mind rejecting what it had just heard.

"I'm terribly sorry, Takahashi-san, but Usami-san couldn't make it…."

Dead.

He fell down on his knees, his shoulders heavy.

Gone.

His eyes closed, hoping that it will never open again.

Why?

* * *

It was raining that day.

He could recall how dull and grey the clouds were as it sheds rain that pelted onto the canopy of black umbrellas assembled before the grave. How they all whispered among each other about the recent death.

He laughed quietly, he knew the mourners were just here to show that they knew the man that came from the wealthy Usami clan, their glee masked by a pretense of sadness. It disgusted him.

His face expressionless once more, looked back at the granite tombstone. He didn't bring an umbrella. No. He wanted to feel the rain, thinking that maybe it could wash away the sense of loss he was feeling.

He was never fond of his brother. They always fought, whether it was by shooting glares at each other or pulling arguments, they could never get along.

He watched as the mourners slowly filed away out of the cemetery.

Nevertheless, a brother was a brother and he could never truly hate him for that. He wondered if the crash didn't happen whether they should've known each other better…..

Suddenly his ears picked up a heart-wrenching sob coming through the cacophony of the heavy rain.

And he gasped.

His feet moved on its own towards the figure huddled in front of the grave. Everybody had left, they were the only ones there. The beat of his heart rose further as he studied the strangers face.

Silky, spiky brown hair dampened by the rain accompanied a heart shaped face with soft tanned skin. He frowned as he saw the others eyes, they were olive-green and it looked dead, broken, empty, hurt, numb, desolate, barren, lifeless-

'Takahashi Misaki'

His breath hitched. Of course. It was him, his brothers' lover. He knew of them of course, just last month he heard they were pulling a wedding at Kyoto. Their faces happy like nothing was going to go wrong. How cruel life was, unshaped dreams, ripped just like that, like it was never meant to be.

"W-why….?"

His attention came back to the boys trembling, shaking body.

"WHY?!"

A wail that made his heart tightened broke out from those cold blue lips. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything was alright, to stop the incessant tears flowing from those beautiful green eyes covered by the rain. He reached his hands towards the boys shoulder,

"W-why did you leave me….?"

He draw back his hands sharply and closed them into a fist as he heard the whimper.

"H-haru…come back….please…"

Usami Akihiko could only watch as the heartbroken boy cried once more because he knew.

He knew that whatever he did to console the poor soul it would not work.

The damage has been done.

* * *

**A/N:Well~~ figured might as well try tragedy for once ne?**

**theyll might be some poetica here haha :p**

**I was hearing lana del rey's summertime sadness while doing this, beautiful song.**

**Anyway, share me your thoughts! Should I continue?**

**Review! *grovels on the floor***


	2. Chapter 2: Concrete

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are grey,"

"Takanii-san!" Misaki giggled, "Stop that, your voice sounds weird!"

The old tune could be heard coming out from the radio flowing out like a nostalgic melody.

And of course a slightly out-of-tune voice could also be heard, straining to follow the song.

'Takahiro was never good at singing,' Misaki though gleefully. But that doesn't mean he wasn't good at anything else, in fact Misaki was sure his brother was way smarter than him.

They were on their way home from the funfair, the bad weather failing to dampen their joyful mood.

"Having fun back there?" the deep voice of their father called back hearing his sons playing at the back.

"Dad! Dad! Can we go a little faster? I wanna check out the prizes that we won!"

"Now, now, Misaki we'll see it once we get home," their mother chuckled, amused by her sons' enthusiasm.

Misaki cheered happily, smiling widely he continued to sing along with his brother to the song,

"You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

Please don't take my Sunshine away,"

.

.

.

.

Ten seconds later, the brake stopped working.

* * *

He could see the headlights speeding towards them, it was another car. Panicked words and hurried movements could be seen as they tried in futile to veer the car away from the other, hitting the brake repeatedly without any effect.

Before there was any time to react he felt the colossal impact. Tire screeched and blaring horns screamed at his ears. He felt his body slammed against the seatbelt and the shattering glass slice his face and arms. He could feel something pressed around him squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. The sound of metal bending and snapping tore through the night. Everything was a blur, contorting into something horrible as suddenly the acrid smell of fire and the stench of blood hit him.

Then there was silence.

A silence so thick that it seemed even more horrible than the screeching. Misaki slowly opened his eyes that watered slightly because of the smoke that enveloped him. He tried to move his aching and bruised body around but something was on top of him, something heavy and…..wet.

Then he noticed that he was also wet, and it felt thick and warm. He strained his eyes to see what it was, and he gasped. It was red, red, red, red, red, red, red.

'Blood.'

Suddenly the smoke cleared by the sudden change of wind, and he got a clear view of the thing that was on him.

It was his brother.

Misaki's eyes widened as he shakily rose to his knees and looked at his brothers' disfigured form. That deep dark crimson was everywhere, and his leg was positioned awkwardly, one leg facing the other way. The fire behind making eerie shadows that only made the figure looked more grotesque.

Reluctantly, Misaki touched its shoulder, wet from the blood, shaking him and mumbling,

"Nii-san, nii-san, wake up. We have to go home right? To open the prizes, Dad promised…"

Misaki's head shot up as he remembered them and he crawled slowly to the blazing wreckage that was once the car. He couldn't see anything through the inferno and if he got near it he knew he would be burnt himself.

"Dad? Mom? It's time to go home…."

He refused to admit it.

He refused to admit how his body was shaking uncontrollably, how hot tears was flowing freely from his eyes, how his heart was hammering in his ears,

'How?'

His knees gave way and he huddled there alone, ignoring the distant siren of an ambulance.

'How did this happen?'

Suddenly he spotted a figure standing as still as a statue observing the wreckage, his back facing him. He walked hesitantly towards the figure, bare feet stepping carefully on the rough concrete road.

"Mister?" he whispered.

He tugged at the strangers shirt, desperately in need for answers.

"…..our…ault…"

It was said so softly that he could barely hear what the stranger said, "What?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The others body abruptly turned around, olive green eyes clashed with the same ones as the other barked harshly at Misaki. Misaki gasped when he noticed the older ones spiky brunette hair and slightly tanned skin.

It was him, but older he looked like he was in his twenties. He looked at himself and suddenly he was older too, in fact the exact duplicate of the person in front of him. The only difference was the twisted expression the other had, his eyes having a wild look to it and a glare that hit him like knives.

"W-wha-"

"It wasn't enough was it?" the other Misaki continued, closing in on him, voice dripping with poison.

"You_ had _to tell them to hurry up didn't you Misaki? Even though you knew it was raining, even though you knew the car was old," he hissed.

Misaki backed away from the other, his breathing unsteady, his tears flowing again and his heart hammering inside him that it felt like it would burst.

"They're all _dead _because of _you_ Misaki," he suddenly laughed hysterically and continued breathlessly, "But oh no, that wasn't enough for you was it Misaki?"

Misaki stopped in his tracks as he felt the rough surface of a brick wall behind him.

"N-no…."

He slid down, clutching his head, whimpering and refusing to hear the others venomous words,

A hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of Misaki's hair, forcing him to look at the others eyes that was filled with so much hate and loathing.

"LOOK AT ME MISAKI!" he barked. Then he crouched down at the trembling body under him, bringing his head closer, lips brushing Misaki's ear, he whispered,

"Were you happy Misaki? Were you happy that you killed Haru too?"

Misaki's breath hitched and he shook his head vigorously, mumbling through his tears,

"N-no….Haru s-saved me….."

Those hateful eyes settled once again on the other, his forehead touching against Misakis,

"Misaki, If you were never born they would have been happy, they would have been _alive,_"

His face moved closer, Misaki could feel his breath brushing at his cheeks,

"Misaki…..you should just DIE" he lunged at Misaki his hands suddenly holding a knife.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through his throat, hands raised in an attempt to evade the attack. But it was too late, pain burned at his heart where the knife struck and he-

Misaki jolted awake, cold sweat running down his back and dampening his shirt. He clenched his shirt, desperate to calm the rapid breathing and the fast paced hammering of his heart.

"Misaki?"

He turned his hand sharply to the side startled by the sudden deep voice.

"Haru?"

He stared blankly at the figure standing over him, and realisation dawned at him,

"Ah, gomen Usami-san, I didn't know it was you…"

For a moment there Misaki thought he saw a flash of hurt crossed the face of the older man, but for all he knew, it might just be the trick of the light…

He sat up slowly, looking around his apartment.

'Oh, I slept on the couch again.'

He winced slightly as he remembered last night, his brow crinkling in disgust as he saw the empty booze cans scattered on the coffee table and it deepened as he caught a whiff of alcohol from his mouth.

A groan sounded from him when a sudden migraine attacked his head and nausea rose up his throat.

The silver haired man sighed heavily and while hanging his coat, said,

"Where is it?"

"Top right shelf, in the kitchen." Misaki mumbled back as he slowly sat down properly on the sofa.

Akihiko was fairly familiar with the place, having often visited Misaki in his apartment since the funeral a week ago. He strode to the kitchen searching for the bottle of aspirin Misaki usually takes when this kind of hangover took place.

He still doesn't know why he's doing this.

Misaki had asked him before, but he had only answered casually, saying that he was worried that Misaki might kill himself without anybody checking on him. He had meant that as a joke, but when he saw Misakis pale face, it only spurred him more to make sure that he wouldn't do anything to harm himself.

But he knew deep down that he wouldn't care for a person to this extent. He enjoyed his own presence and hated to be involved in other people's problems.

'But Misaki is different.'

He froze as he suddenly heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom, then he hurriedly took a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin and walked quickly to the bathroom. Misaki was crouching down at the toilet seat, releasing all the contents of his stomach and gagging as the smell reached him. Akihiko rubbed circles on his back comfortingly, trying to ease the others pain. He breathed heavily and rested his forehead on the cool seat. Akihiko quickly gave him the glass of water and aspirin he picked up and Misaki gratefully gulped it down, releasing a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," he smiled softly.

'A smile that does not reach his eyes…' Akihiko thought.

They were quiet for a moment until,

"Misaki, you have to stop this."

Green eyes stared for a moment at those lavender ones before quickly looking away. He was ashamed. He wished the cold tiles of the bathroom would swallow him so he wouldn't have to face the silver haired man. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a burden. He didn't want people to be worried because of him. He hated to be the cause of a problem or to be the one at fault.

"Usami-san, why do you care so much?" 'I don't want to trouble you anymore….'

Akihiko stopped for a moment, and he carefully took both of Misakis cold and clammy hands and covered them with his own.

"Misaki we talked about this, I'm worried for your wellbeing, I don't want you to do something stupid," he sighed, " Like you're doing now."

"Yes, but _why?_" Misaki was frustrated. Didn't the man understand that he could only bring trouble to him?

Akihiko was stumped. Should he tell him? Should he tell him how his heart beats unnaturally fast whenever he was around? Should he tell him how it hurts whenever the boy mentioned his dead fiancé?

Finally, deciding against it, he chose the safer option.

"Misaki, you used to be my brothers fiancé, it is only right for me to take care of you."

"I see…"

Misaki could only hang his head as he made no move to to remove his hands away from the others. They were warm, it comforted him. Enjoying the feeling of warmth as it seeped through his hands to his whole body.

'Warm just how Harus hand used to be.'

He gasped and quickly snatched his hands away, as if it had been touched by fire.

"Misak-"

"It itches."

Akihiko, startled by the sudden movement and puzzled by his words, could only stare at Misaki in bewilderment.

"What?"

The lanky boy pulled his left sleeve up revealing the foot long scar that stretched from his wrist to his shoulder, marring the soft skin with its ugly ridges.

"I scratched and scratched and scratched but it wouldn't go away…"

Now Akihiko could see red marks on the scar, some forming scabs and others marked with dry blood.

"Misaki…."

He flinched when Akihiko traced his scar with his thumb slowly, a pained expression painted on his face. 'This was from the crash…..' Akihiko thought.

Misaki smiled bitterly, "You see Usami-san? I'm a lost cause, you should just leave me alone…."

Even though he said that, he couldn't suppress the feeling of disappointment when Akihiko abruptly pulled his hands away and stood up heading out of the bathroom.

But he stared in shock at the retreating figure when he heard what he said before he got out of the bathroom,

"Misaki, you're going to live with me from now on."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm...Well since i got positive reviews for to continue this i _did _but im not really sure if this chap turned out ok...**

**So! Hugs and Kisses to anyone who had follow and reviewed even if its a few i still treasure you all :)**

**Tell me your opinions on this chap! bad comments will not be registered to my eyes so its ok.**

**hmp. ok. Review?**


End file.
